


Kiss The Ring

by LilahLuck



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilahLuck/pseuds/LilahLuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple tale of blood, sex and the Mafia...........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Power corrupts.   
Not that everyone doesn’t know that. Nor that some people go looking for power for that very reason. The trick to it is to maintain that power, that control, until you have everything you want without losing your life or your reason.  
Frank Iero knew this and knew how to do it. That was why he was sitting in a large office surrounding by works of art, money and people to satisfy his every whim and desire. Fear played a part too, a healthy level of respect both from legitimate people and the other sort. People didn’t fuck with Frank. Not if they liked breathing anyway, not if they had families who could go missing only to reappear in a ditch somewhere.  
None of it could be linked back to him directly of course. He had people to do that for him, the sort of people who did what they were told and didn’t ask questions. He let Ray handle that, he could trust Ray. Instead Frank put up the front, was seen in the right places, with the right people. There might be rumours, innuendos from pressmen with more passion than sense but that was all it was. Nothing would stick.  
Tonight had been one of those nights. A fund raising campaign for the Republican contender for the presidency. Looked like he would get it too. Gerard Way was the dream politician. He was beautiful, dark haired and with a killer smile. The female voters just loved him while the male voters admired his tough stance on foreign policy, his demand that the US play its international role to the hilt. Opinion poles put him miles ahead which was just how Frank wanted it.  
More precisely Frank wanted the military contracts that would come to him with his boy in office. Big fat deals that would make his Russian and Chinese friends really happy and Frank a hell of a lot fucking richer. That rich in fact that the money he was fronting now would be peanuts in comparison. It was working out like a dream so far.  
The great and the good had sure sucked it right up tonight. Gerard had charmed them, they had fawned over him. Political heavyweights, film stars, didn’t matter who and it gonna be all over the papers by the morning. Frank would be there too with his wife Linda, beaming to the cameras, the great and benign businessman supporting the country’s saviour.  
“Pour me a drink babe and ask Ray to join us.”  
Linda threw her expensive silk wrap onto the couch and poured them both stiff shots before sending Ray a text. She perched on the edge of his desk with a tired smile, cradling the whiskey.  
“He did well.”  
Frank smiled.  
“Course he did. Gee’s extremely good at doing what he’s told as you know.”  
The door opened and Ray appeared, smiling at them both.  
“How’d it go ?”  
“They’re eating out of his hand. Anything I need to know about ?”  
Ray sat down at the desk and leant back. No one knew Frank as well as Ray. There were no secrets between them. Ray knew about the ménage a trios with Gerard, he knew about all the plots, deals and extortions the family was involved in and he controlled them all. For all that he was the man Frank trusted.   
“One little problem we need to make go away. Bert and Jepha.”  
Frank rolled his eyes at Linda.  
“Fucking little pieces of shit. What now ?”  
“Tried creaming the top of that last Russian deal. Now holed up downtown thinking they fucking got away with it.”  
The ice cold rage on Frank’s face was frightening. He was still only young, his features boyish and charming most of the time but grown men pissed themselves when faced with his anger. Even Ray and Linda tried to avoid it.  
“Get Mikey and James to take care of it. Slowly and painfully. Make the fucks wish they had never been born. Get em here tonight so I can make my wishes clear.”  
Ray nodded, making a note.  
“Anything else ?”  
“No, all going good on that shipment from the Ukraine. Bribe had to go up but nothing we weren’t prepared for.”  
“Thanks Ray. Go home after, you look tired.”  
“Sure boss, you too.”  
Frank smiled and pulled his wife onto his lap.  
“After I’ve seen the boys. Go find Gee for me babe.”  
Linda rolled her eyes causing him to smirk. Frank was the only one who got to order her around. Very few other people dared seeing as she had a hand in running things and wasn’t averse to making people who forgot it disappear. He watched her leave with Ray.  
Settling back in his chair Frank spend the next hour planning his next move. It was still a year till the election, things were on track but care must be taken. If the press ever got wind of the real nature of his relationship with Gerard the whole thing would be over. A smile crossed his face at the thought of their faces if they knew.  
It continued into reliving his fun with the boy. Such a good little bitch, prepared to do whatever Frank desired, sexually and professionally. His hand fell to his lap, maybe the three of them could have some fun tonight, relieve some of the stress they had been under. Still first there was some slightly more unpleasant business to attend to.  
Mikey and James arrived promptly. It always amazed Frank that Mikey and Gerard were brothers. The younger Way had nothing of the elders suave appeal. He was most certainly handsome, pretty almost but there was a coldness to him. A ruthlessness that was bourn out by his occupation and methods. James was the same, cute but nasty. Both were just about the best hitmen on Frank’s payroll. He passed them two photos.  
“I need these two to die. Tonight. I want it done right, make sure everyone knows what will happen if they fuck with me.”  
James lifted an eyebrow.  
“Normal rate ?”  
“Do it right and you get double. Both of you.”  
Mikey nodded, casting a wry smile at his partner.  
“You got yourself a deal. Always a pleasure boss.”  
Gerard appeared at the door, concern on his face at the sight of his brother. The elder Way was definitely a lover not a fighter although they were close.   
“Hi bro, we were just leaving.”  
“Mikey, hi James.”  
There was an exchange of hugs before the door closed again. Frank stared at Gee before motioning with his hand.  
“Come here baby.”  
Gerard smiled, always grateful when Frank was pleased with him. He went and knelt beside the chair, resting his head in Frank’s lap. Frank stroked his hair before Gee kissed the ring on his right hand.  
“I did good, right ?”  
“You did good. Just stick to the plan.”  
“Gerard nodded enthusiastically. He adored Frank, nothing was more important than what Frank wanted. He liked politics sure but without his Frankie running for high office would never have entered his head. But what Frank wanted, Frank got.  
He sighed as Frank’s hand slid lower, caressing the side of his neck.   
“Go upstairs bitch. You better be stripped and on the bed when I get there.”  
A shiver went through Gerard.  
“Yes master.”  
Frank watched him go. Let the fun begin.


	2. Chapter 2

It was four in the morning.  
There had been a party going on in the warehouse for most of the night, a few stragglers still remaining to hassle the DJ for a few more songs. A lot of people were dozing on the various sofas and cushions slung about the place, a few couples doing a little more than that. For the most part however, the night was drawing to a close.  
In one of the back rooms Bert and Jepha were sleeping off a very satisfactory evening. There had been boys, girls, drugs, drink and some other slightly weird shit that neither could now remember very well. Jepha was dozing as Bert lay on one of the couches, counting the cracks in the ceiling. It had gone smooth, no-one had noticed the 3% they had skimmed, running it through the Don’s own accountant had been a stroke of genius. Not like anyone was gonna look there.  
So they had blown their money on a good time, knowing another, bigger payday lurked around the corner. Sweetest bit was they could keep on doing this. Bert couldn’t deny that getting one over on as powerful a man as Frank Iero was the biggest fucking turn on he had ever had in his life.  
Bert smiled, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder.  
“Fuck off.”  
“That was rude don’t you think baby ?”  
Bert’s eyes snapped open, suddenly and horrifically sober. He looked up, already sweating. He knew Mikey Way of course, everybody did and made sure to stay as far away from the fucking psychopath and his pal as possible. Mikey wasn’t looking at him though. Bert turned to follow his gaze and had to swallow back a scream.  
James was sitting on the other end of the sofa as calm as anything. Jepha sat beside him, his pleading eyes meeting Bert’s. James had his arm around Jepha’s shoulder, the sharp gleaming knife pressed to his throat. A pleasant smile on his face as he looked at Mikey.  
“Really rude considering what these fucks have been doing.”  
Bert scrambled to his feet, fixing Mikey with a pleading stare.  
“We ain’t done nothing Mikey, whatever you heard. Nothing.”  
Mikey smiled. Under other circumstances Bert would have loved nothing better than that smile. Mikey was so beautiful, a tenderness to that look that would have been impossible to resist. Now however, Bert knew he was gonna die.  
“Don’t bother. We know. The Don knows.”  
Bert licked his lips nervously, glancing at his friend.  
“We’ll cut you in. Tell him you sorted it. You guys are freelance, not like you owe them anything.”  
Mikey’s smile vanished. One glance at James was all it took.  
Jepha had no time to scream so Bert did it for him. James simply stuck the knife into his knee, turning it savagely before pushing Jepha onto the floor. He picked up a baseball bat and started on the other one as Mikey backed Bert into the wall.   
“We’re freelance because that’s how we like it. We are however fucking loyal. Are you loyal ? What if I said that I’d let you live if that poor cocksucker there took the blame huh ?”  
Bert looked at Jepha. Both legs were badly broken now as the man lay in a heap on the floor, sobbing gently. James leant against the bat, friendly smile still in place. Bert knew his friend would never walk again even if he did live. Self preservation took over.  
“Sure I’m loyal. Get me out of this and I’ll do whatever you want. Please. I don’t care, anything.”  
A smirk crossed Mikey’s face.  
“Fuck you really are thick.”  
Bert never saw the fist coming, only heard the crack of his own jaw breaking. As he slumped to the floor, he saw the steel chain wound around Mikey’s right hand. Mikey looked down at him.  
“Loyalty means not fucking over your friends. The Don was good to you boys, he accepted you in the family when he could have left you to rot. So you repay him by ripping him off.”  
James kicked Jepha in the head, knocking him out cold before walking over to Mikey. His hand instantly went to the boys waist pulling him close. Somehow violence turned Mikey on no end. He planted soft kisses along James’ cheek before looking back down at Bert.  
“Go get the hacksaw, the boss needs to know we did this right.”  
James nodded, aiming another nasty kick at Jepha as he passed.  
“You thought he wouldn’t know ?”  
Bert shook his head, accepting death now and praying it would come quick. Regret was no longer in his head at all. He watched numbly as James reappeared, Jepha hidden now by the two men. The resulting screams told him all he needed to know. Tears of self pity started to roll down his face.   
Mikey wrapped two thumbs up in rags, careful not to drip blood on himself. He looked over to where James had pulled a smart Beretta from his pocket.  
“Finish that off sweetheart. Now what to do with this one…”  
The sound of the gunshot echoed around the warehouse causing Bert to flinch. He noticed the look of pleasure that flitted across James’s face as blood started to creep across the floor. He didn’t want to think about what was going to happen so closed his eyes and started to pray. Rough hands pulled him to his feet.  
“We’re pretty high up Mikes, we could just drop him out the window.”  
“Sweet but we were told to make this a warning so something else is required.”  
Bert felt himself being dragged over to the table in the far corner of the room. Cold air hit his chest as his shirt was pulled away. Strong hands held his shoulders against the hard wood. Bert started to whimper softly.  
When the acid started hitting him he started to scream. James was surprised at just how loud he could scream considering the broken jaw. Mikey was completely unfazed, wanting to get the wording just right. This was one way of making sure nobody would fuck with the boss again. Plus a big fat pay check would be handy. Mikey had some expensive tastes at times and he liked to show James a good time.  
Finally satisfied, he looked at James.  
“Off the roof ?”  
“Sure.”  
Between them they lifted the unconscious body up and dragged Bert up four more flights of stairs to the roof. The cold air hit them, the night having given way to a picturesque dawn. Down below the streets were starting to come awake.  
Bert felt the sun through the haze off pain and knew what was coming. The breeze was cooling, he wondered about heaven.   
It was a short flight, the car down below breaking his fall and just about everything else. Not much time to scream. Mikey and James listened as other screams broke out and then turned back for the stairs. The little message had been explicit - thieves are fucked. Should get the message across.   
Mikey ruffled James’ hair.  
“What’s for breakfast ?”


	3. Chapter 3

It was the sound of his wife singing in the shower that woke Frank, the sun now streaming through the windows. He checked his watch, nine thirty. Well he deserved a late morning once in a while and there were no missed calls so things must be under control He smiled, he might love her but fuck she just couldn’t sing.  
As if on cue, his phone went. Settling back against the pillows Frank put it to his ear, expecting to hear Ray’s voice and not being disappointed.  
“Job done, rather nicely too.”  
“Good, details ?”  
“One off a roof, about eight stories down with a nice blunt message burnt into him. I believe the other one got a bullet and was then nailed to the front door.”  
Frank chuckled.  
“Those boys are artists I’ll give them that.”  
He looked up as Linda wandered by wrapped in a towel. She winked at him before disappearing into the huge walk in wardrobe. Frank reigned in some rather explicit thoughts and turned his attention back to Ray.  
“Get them to drop by later so we can settle up. I’ll be down in half hour.”  
Frank got up, noting that Gerard was missing and then wandered into the havoc that was his girl trying to decide what to wear. Leaning against the door, he spent a moment admiring her backside before commenting.  
“Where’d the bitch go ?”  
“You know Nancy has him doing that charity thing this morning.”  
Frank grinned, fuck that boy was too submissive for his own good. He liked Gerard’s wife she was a woman after his own heart. He returned his attention to Linda.  
“Plans for today honey ?”  
“Yeah, I’m gonna go shoot the caterer. Little fucker can’t even get a simple lunch right.”  
“Ok, sounds good to me.”  
She turned back knowing he was teasing. He just smiled.  
“Fuck off Iero.”  
“What ?”  
“You know what, go annoy someone else.”  
Admitting defeat, Frank went and showered before heading back down to his office. A quick trip across town followed. Frank wanted to see the latest shipment for himself. You could never be sure of the quality of these things unless you saw them yourself. Not that they had entered the country legally, machine parts could look real odd these days and a large amount of money could guarantee an easy trip through customs.  
He carried on arranging business with Ray by phone but made sure to have several off his boys along for the trip. You could never trust the fucking Russians, more than once he had been screwed over and it cost time, money and men to put it right. It was also irritating to the extreme. Frank checked the pistol snug in its holster under his arm.   
There were no hitches, the deal was too big for anyone to mess about and Frank was happy with what they had brought him. One thing that bothered him was that the whole thing was a little too easy. There was something in it that smelt wrong.   
“So Yuri, we done here ?”  
The small man smiled and nodded. A brief phonecall had told him the money had gone through.  
“We are sir. A pleasure as always.”  
Frank nodded absently, now noticing a small red light. He motioned to one of his guys.  
“What’s that ?”  
The young man pulled out a crowbar, leavering the wood aside. There was an unconscious move backwards from most of those present at the look that now crossed Frank’s features.  
“A fucking camera ? A fucking camera, you working for the feds now ?”  
Instantly guns seemed to appear from all over. The Russians knew they were rumbled, the little plan to buy some credit with the US government now gone. There had been serious money on the table, obviously Iero was getting a little too close to achieving his objectives for some of the other big players. It had been a simple idea.  
Frank raised a hand.  
“Lets not do anything stupid. Whatever they are paying, I’ll double it.”  
Yuri licked his lips.  
“Triple.”  
Frank smiled and extended his hand. Yuri shook it eagerly and then paled at the gun that was suddenly pressed against his head.   
“Greedy little shit.”  
There was no time for the other man to react, Frank pulled the trigger as the warehouse erupted into a roar of gunfire. It was over in less than a minute.  
“Clear this shit up.”  
Wiping the blood from his face, a frown crossing his face at the mess the whole incident had caused to his suit, Frank called Ray.  
“Cancel that last payment. Might teach these fuckers a lesson not to get paid.”  
“Issues ?”  
“Yeah, get our boy in the FBI to sniff around. I wanna know who’s after us.”  
Frank left the warehouse still more than a little pissed but slightly mollified at getting the guns for nothing. 100% profit on the next deal was worth a few bodies.  
He arrived back home to find Mikey and James chatting with Ray. Linda was sitting in the corner, she had a problem with the two freelancers wandering around like they owned the place but was keeping her silence for now.  
“Money is already in your account. Nicely done .”  
Mikey smiled.  
“A pleasure boss.”  
Linda pouted.  
“You have problems baby ?”  
“Nothing we couldn’t sort. Who wants a drink ?”  
Ray’s phone interrupted them. He answered still smiling but went very pale. Without a word, he passed the phone to Frank.   
“Hello ?”  
“Frank ?”  
He frowned, recognising Nancy’s voice and that she was in tears.  
“It’s me, what’ wrong ?”  
“It’s Gerard, he’s been shot.”


	4. Chapter 4

There was a stunned moment where even Frank could not respond.  
Someone had gone after Gerard. Someone had gone after him by going after Gerard. The one person who Frank knew that had never used violence to get what he wanted. Guilt flooded his system followed by the more familiar sensation of rage.  
“How bad ?”  
Nancy sniffed.  
“Bad, we’re at the Memorial Hospital. He took three bullets, one in the head. They’re operating.”  
Frank closed his eyes, aware that Mikey was standing behind him.  
“Ok, I’ll get you some protection and find out what’s going on. Don’t worry, he’s stronger than we all give him credit for.”  
Her voice hardened.  
“Kill them for him Frankie.”  
“No problem there.”  
Frank turned, putting the phone back on the table. They all stared at him, knowing something was badly wrong. Frank was pale, his hands shaking.  
“Some fucker tried to take out Gerard. They shot him. It’s bad, Nancy is with him but they’re operating now.”  
Mikey swayed for a second, all colour leaving his face. The others just continued to look stunned until James turned on Frank.  
“Who are they cos they’re gonna fucking die, then their kids, then their friends.”  
Frank was still looking at Mikey who hadn’t moved or even flinched. He moved to the boy, taking his face in his hands.   
“Mikey, listen to me. We are going to find out who did this and they are gonna die but right now I want you and James down at that hospital. They might be stupid enough to try again.”  
Linda stood up.  
“I’ll go too, be there for Nancy. We’ll keep you posted.”  
All previous bitching was forgotten as she put her arms around James and Mikey and steered them toward the door. Frank turned back, still a little in shock and turned on the widescreen tv. He and Ray sat on the edge of the desk to watch.  
It was all over the news off course. Gerard and Nancy had been at a charity lunch, supposedly with a police bodyguard but a man had been able to get through. A man with a gun who was now in custody. Lone lunatic the police said, the reporters voice saying it as though it was meant to be a comfort. Neither Frank or Ray were buying that one for a minute.  
“Who do we know that know about the link between the family and Gerard.”  
“No one knows anything for sure boss.”  
Frank smiled grimly. Someone fucking knew and whoever it was had contacts, power and balls. Very few people would try this knowing Frank was pulling the strings, of course even fewer knew that Gerard had a younger brother with certain talents. Be interesting to add that into the mix.  
“Find out Ray, I reckon there is a connection to the game the Russians were playing. If we have an enemy in the fucking FBI or CIA we could have a problem. Ask Sharon, she‘s come through for us before.”  
Ray didn’t like the look of pure spite that crossed Frank’s face. The man was quite clearly on a mission now. One that could bring the whole thing tumbling down around their ears. He watched Frank pick up his coat and headed for the door.  
He found the hospital in chaos.  
Reporters and police jostled for position at the door, worked up into an even bigger frenzy by the sight of Frank’s arrival. The police eyed him with undisguised position and Frank enjoyed a moment or too of imagining shooting every single on of them before pushing his way through. A nurse pointed him toward the lift.  
Upstairs if anything it was worse. He walked around the corner to find Nancy and Linda frantically trying to calm down some screaming nurses while James tried to pull Mikey off a policeman he had pinned to the wall by his throat. Frank was forced to shout to be heard.  
“What the fuck ?!”  
The only one who didn’t turn was Mikey. If anything his grip got tighter, a strange choking sound being forced from the other mans throat. Frantic, James slapped him hard across the face. Mikey let go and James pulled him back, keeping a wary eye for what Mikey might do next. Linda looked relieved and walked into Frank‘s arms.  
“Frank, thank god. These fuckers are leaving Gee unguarded. He just got back from theatre for gods sake.”  
“How is he ?”  
One of the nurses tore her eyes from the policeman frantically coughing for air on the floor.  
“He’s stable but in a coma. There was a lot of bleeding but they got the bullet out. The ones that hit his chest and arm were superficial.”  
Frank stared at her, irritated.  
“Is he going to live ?”  
She nodded. Frank felt his knees almost buckle in pure relief. There was a flash of sudden realisation about just how much he loved Gerard. James had been right, there was going to have to be reckoning for this. He looked at Mikey.  
“C’mon, lets go see him.”  
The nurse was about to protest but thought better of it. She had been told the young man was Mr.Way’s brother but could hardly believe that was true. There had never been a mention in the press of a brother. She watched them enter the darkened room.  
It was so quiet, the only sound was the beeping of various machines. Gerard was still, tubes and other nasty looking equipment surrounding him. He looked fragile, nothing like the shining star he usually was. Frank felt tears pricking his eyes.  
“They hurt him.”  
Mikey’s voice was no more than a whisper as he sat by the bed. He ran his fingers across Gerard’s cheek gently as if to reassure himself that his brother was still there.  
“I know.”  
“This is your fault.”  
“I know.”  
Frank and Mikey stared at each other for a moment before Mikey looked away.  
“I’m going to kill them all, you know that.”  
“Yeah, we are going to do this together. We’re family Mikey.”  
Frank watched Mikey nod before sitting on the other side of the bed. It would be a long time until revenge was complete but the path started here.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank had been sitting in the darkened room brooding for the last few hours. Four armed guards were outside the door, Mikey and James had left briefly to clean up and see what was going on. Hoards of reporters crowded around outside, anxious for news on Gerard Way and to see just what would happen next. Linda had taken Nancy home an hour ago and now all was silent, Frank had even turned his phone off and was now finally alone with Gerard.  
Leaning over the bed, Frank ran his fingers down the warm skin of Gerard’s cheekbone. He was relieved to see the steady rise and fall of his chest but wanted nothing more than for Gerard to open those sweet hazel eyes to look back at him. He stayed like that for a while, thinking things through in his head. He hadn’t wanted to alarm the others but Frank knew that this was potentially a very powerful enemy to have. The plan depended on Gerard being whiter than white. If Frank played it wrong it could end up with them all going to jail for a very long time.  
He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the beginnings of a headache. Usually Gerard would be there to soothe it, make everything better.  
“C’mon Gee wake up, come back to me.”  
Nothing disturbed the whirring of the machines, no movement to say that Gerard even heard him. Frank did the only thing he could think of, brushing his lips gently against Gerard’s. They too were warm, soft, inviting. Frank couldn’t help himself, allowing his tongue to caress the warmth. One hand rested against Gerard’s neck as a thousand memories crowded Frank’s mind. It was wrong, fucking hell was it wrong but his other hand worked its way into the top of the loose hospital gown. The smallest groan escaped his lips at the feel of Gerard’s chest against his fingers until they brushed something else.  
Bandages.  
Frank jumped back, blinking. Was he really that far gone that he would think of fucking his comatose lover in a hospital ? Frank looked down. The answer to that would appear to be yes. He glanced back at Gerard, knowing he would have found that really amusing before reaching for his phone. A distraction, divert the mind from that inviting embrace that is so close by. Hold onto sanity while you can.   
There were four missed calls, two from Ray, one from his girl and one from his press officer. Sure as hell glad that he hadn’t picked that one up Frank dialled Ray.  
“What’s up ?”  
“Not much. We can’t get near the shooter, feds have it locked down. Sharon is looking around for us but we can’t be obvious. We’re gonna have a problem with Mikey, he was last seen heading for the bar. If he draws attention to himself, it draws attention to the connection to Gerard and us.”  
Frank sighed. Mental stability had never been the kid’s strong point.  
“I’ll talk to James. If anyone can keep Mikey under it’s him. Anything else ?”  
“Press office is going mad. Linda and Nancy have given statements but you know they want a soundbite from you.”  
Frank checked his watch, noting it was getting late.  
“In the morning. Keep hunting Ray, we need to know what we’re up against.”  
He cut the call, looking over again at Gerard before dialling another number.   
“Hello ?”  
“James, its Frank.”  
There was a pause, Frank could hear the noise of a bar dwindling in the background.  
“Hi Mr.Iero, did you want Mikey ?”  
“No, I wanted to talk to you. How is he ?”  
James hesitated before answering that one.  
“Drinking up a storm, he’s still pretty angry.”  
“Listen to me James, talk to him. Now. Before he goes and does something stupid that kills you both or makes thing difficult for his brother. We will get the bastards but I won’t let Michael ruin everything Gerard has worked for. Am I clear ?”  
“Yeah. How‘s Gerard ?”  
“The same, hanging on. Tell Mikey ok ?”  
The phone went dead and James turned back to the bar. Mikey had been drinking for several hours, there had already been one fight and now this. The threat had been fairly clear and was to be taken seriously. A good working relationship was one thing but he knew that one foot out of line and it would be an unmarked grave for both of them.  
James liked his work, loved his partner and had no intention of taking a bullet in the head anytime soon and that meant Mikey needed to see sense. Iero would come through for them and when he did, well all bets would be off. A smile spread across his face at the thought as he pulled Mikey to his feet.  
“We’re going home, that was the boss. Gee is doing ok.”  
Mikey grunted, pushing him away.  
“Where the fuck is he then ? We should be hunting down the fuckers that did this. They shot my brother and I’m in a damn bar.”  
They squared off for a moment, Mikey carefully avoiding looking James in the eye.  
“We’ll get em baby but when the Don says so.”  
The right hook took him by surprise, planting James on the floor dazed and a little confused. Mikey staggered toward the door.  
“Fuck him, I’ll do this my way.”  
James stood up, rubbing his jaw and feeling his temper starting to rise. Mikey Way was the only person that could do that and live but it didn’t mean James had to put up with it. He caught up with Mikey in the street, tripping him easily.  
“Not gonna happen. Are you fucking stupid ? Do you have a death wish cos I don’t. If you kill a fed or a cop, that’s it game over. If they don’t kill you Frank Iero will.”  
Mikey went for his legs, pulling James onto the floor. There was a brief tussle but Mikey’s drunkeness meant it was fairly one sided. James landed two solid punches, straddling Mikey as he squirmed. It took another slap before Mikey pushed him off, wiping blood away from his nose and lip.  
“Ok, alright. You made your point but if my brother dies I’m doing it on my terms.”  
James nodded, once again helping Mikey to his feet. They leant against each other, Mikey finally allowing James to at least try and comfort him. They headed back toward their little apartment, James hoping that his planned surprise would help.  
Mikey couldn’t quite believe his eyes but smiled.  
“Hiya Claire.”  
Claire wrapped them both in her arms. It had only taken one phonecall from James for her to come running. Mikey and Claire had known each other since they were kids, had dated for a long time and even now remained close. She might not approve of his occupation but if he needed her, Claire was there to help.  
Mikey felt the tears come, breaking into helpless sobs as they both held him. Apart from Gerard, they were all Mikey had. And now someone had hurt Gerard and there was nothing he could do. He needed them both. Whatever his problems, whatever happened, the three of them would see it through.


	6. Chapter 6

It took two weeks before Gerard started showing signs of improvement. Small signs but the doctors were hopeful that, given time, it would be a full recovery. Frank had found it the one bright light in three weeks of near constant pressure. All of a sudden it seemed he was being assaulted on all sides. The Russians had started pressing hard after the incident with the guns, they had cops and reporters at the door every day and now the IRS had announced an audit on all the legitimate sides of the families many businesses.  
So far they had managed to keep things under control on all fronts but it meant putting long hours in. Combined with the stress of keeping Gerard guarded and his brother from launching into a killing spree, things were getting to him. It was fairly obvious that someone was bent on destroying Frank and all he had worked for. The urge to start an all out war was starting to consume Frank.  
So much so in fact that he had taken a weekend off, heading out to the weekend place he kept by the coast. Just Frankie and Linda, like the old days before ambition and power had got in the way. Not that he had relaxed completely, still keeping in touch with Ray and James by phone but they had enjoyed it. Sharon had come up trumps, pointing to a low level FBI operative who had suddenly come into money and a bad attack of nerves. Frank was planning on getting Mikey and James to intimidate the guy and see where it led.  
For now though, all was peaceful. After a good meal, a few hours of pleasurable lovemaking and a smoke, Frank was dozing. They would go back to the city in the morning, get back on the front foot and make sure that things got back on track.  
“You think he can still do it ?”  
“Gee ? Yeah I do. Plenty of time for him to recover and the voters always love an epic comeback.”  
Linda smiled, looking up at him from her position across his chest.  
“And what if he can’t, what then ?”  
Frank frowned. He didn’t want to think about Gerard being permanently damaged at all but he knew she was right.  
“Then we take care of him. The best care we can get.”  
Linda leaned up to kiss him, it might be unconventional to say the least but she had no problem sharing his love with Gerard. Or however many others there might be in the meantime. When all was said and done, Frank always came running back.  
“Absolutely but I think you’re right. Gerard is a fighter, he can do this.”  
“And then they all die. Whatever it takes.”  
“You’re something else Frank Iero, always have been but don’t kill yourself over this.”  
He smiled, the old feeling of being invincible was coming back.  
“Not gonna happen sugar, the fuck that messed with us is the one that should be running.”  
She laughed, stubborn was the mans middle name.

*********************************************

The morning came far too fast. They managed a quick breakfast together before Frank headed back into the city to meet up with Ray. Linda stayed on for a few more hours, tidying things up around the place and generally making the most of having some down time. Phonecalls to various friends, a quick catch up with James to make sure all was well with Mikey and then a quick shopping spree was a fine way to blow a morning.  
Finally however, it was time to go back. Two solid hours of driving, the music turned right up and the sun shining made it seem a little more fun. The sight of the flashing lights behind was a little more annoying but she pulled over.   
“Do we have a problem officer ?”  
The man didn’t respond to her smile, nor did his partner. In fact, it was the strangest stop Linda had known. They asked the usual questions sure but seemed intent on finding an issue, keeping her there for more than half and hour while they ran various checks. By the end of it she was struggling to maintain her temper.  
“You got a permit for this ?”  
Linda stared at him as they produced the neat Colt revolver she kept in the glove box.   
“Of course, its all legal. My husband likes me to have protection. There are a lot of carjackers out there.”  
Again he eyed her suspiciously.  
“Your husband ? Ah yes, Mr.Iero. A powerful guy that one.”  
The officer smiled at her. An unpleasant sort of smile. He handed her back the gun and turned away.   
“You have a nice day Mrs.Iero.”  
Linda smiled at him and turned to get back in the car. Something was wrong here, it all felt wrong. Pulling her phone out, she dialled Frank.  
“Hi baby, is everything ok ?”  
“Yeah, why ?”  
“I just got pulled over and ….”  
Frank was puzzled, he could now hear shouting. He stood up as if by doing so he could get closer to her. There was an awful fear coursing through him as the yelling intensified.  
“Linda, run, get out of there, now.”  
Three words were all she managed to say to him before four or five gunshots echoed down the phone.  
“It’s too late.”  
Frank was screaming by now, bringing Ray and several of his men into the room. They were all talking to him he knew that but all he could here was her breathing on the phone. Terrible, tight ragged breaths that were slowing as listened.  
“I’m coming. Don’t you leave me. I’m coming I promise.”  
He tried to stand up, the world swaying beneath him as he realised that there was no sound left. His knees finally gave out and Frank slumped down against the desk, the phone still clamped to his ear.  
“It’s over Iero. Deal with it. You’re a dead man, just like your bitch and we’ll be coming.”  
Frank couldn’t respond, didn’t move as Ray finally took the phone away. He sat on the floor, the numbness passing over him in waves. It felt like the world had just ended.   
Ray left immediately, knowing that he had to take over. This was different to what had happened to Gerard, this wasn’t just an attempt to stop Frank from getting what he wanted. This was a direct and personal message.  
We are coming for you.


	7. Chapter 7

It was sensational news of course. Prominent businessman’s wife gunned down by police after an altercation, especially coming so soon after the assassination attempt on Gerard Way. There was to be an enquiry of course and the appropriate noises were made saying how could such a terrible thing happen. The Iero family made no statement, just announced a funeral and the world started to move on. Gerard came around a week later and that was the big story of the day.  
Problem is, things can be deceptive. Things written down and presented on TV never quite give you the whole story. They covered the funeral sure and that Frank would be stepping away from the limelight for a while to grieve and that Gerard was being moved from hospital to a private clinic but they never saw the story within.  
The heads of the other various crime families came to pay their respects, each of them aware of the underlying current and eager to see which way the tide would turn. After the wake they gathered in the long conference room to see how Frank Iero would deal with being treated like a bitch. There was a camaraderie between them but the chance to stab a competitor in the back was there too.  
What they saw however told them that it would be a bad idea. Frank sat at the end of the long table, Mikey and James standing behind his chair, armed to the teeth. Ray sat to the right, all of them silent. It was Frank’s face that told the story. The charismatic manipulator was gone, the ready smile that had helped him to become accepted in society had been lost. All that remained was the dead eyed killer, the man that had first killed at the age of fourteen and had kept on going until he was head of the family, until there was no-one left to kill.  
The icy efficiency had allowed Frank to carry on, to bring Gerard home to be looked after by his own people, to make it appear he had been beaten. Now he had a plan and surveyed the men around the table. He trusted none of them but needed them to see it through.  
“I thank you all for coming and for your words of comfort, it is good to know that I have friends. You all know now that I have an enemy, one who wants to eliminate me and that whoever it is has control of the police and, most likely, the federal authorities. I need your help.”  
They had expected this and the head of the De Marco family spoke for them.  
“We would love to help you Frankie but this is not our fight.”  
Frank smiled coldly.  
“You really think they will stop when I’m dead ? You are all targets but I am giving you the chance to remove the threat without risk to your families.”  
There was a silence before De Marco spoke again.   
“What do you want ?”  
“A diversion. There are targets I need to get to but to do that I need the police and the feds to be occupied. Therefore I will give you guns and I want you to burn the city to the ground.”  
No-one spoke. There was really nothing to say, it was clear that Frank was not joking and all the men around the table knew that he meant to start a war.  
“I want a riot gentleman, a riot that will have every cop out on the street. Kill who you want, take what you want, I don’t care. Just make sure the fuckers are occupied.”  
There were murmurings around the table. De Marco looked back at Frank, a little unnerved by the sight of James and Mikey so clearly holding automatic weapons.  
“We will keep what we want ?”  
“As I said, I don’t give a fuck what you do. All I need is manpower.”  
There were nods of agreement from around the table. All the families had various scores to settle and none of them had better weapons than Frank.  
“You send us the weapons and keep our names away from this. Tell us when.”  
“Three days time.”  
De Marco looked horrified.  
“That’s not enough time, we need to organise.”  
Frank fixed him with a chilling glare.  
“You don’t need to organise for chaos. Nobody will know of your involvement and I will bring down the bastards that killed my wife or die trying.”  
“Very well. I hope you find your justice.”  
The men stood to leave, shaking hands with Frank and having whispered conversations with Ray. Frank himself had already lost interest. There was nothing to focus on but his desire for revenge, to have the pleasure of killing the people who fucked him over. Even Gerard’s continuing recovery had only cheered him a little, he hadn’t been able to tell Gee yet. It was still too painful but it had brought Mikey and James fully into the family. Loyalty and family ties had overcome their reluctance to tie themselves down. Now they only had one objective : Kill Em All.  
“Oh and gentlemen ?”  
They turned back, noting the madness in his eyes.  
“You fuck with me and I will hunt you down. You stay with me and we will be more powerful than ever.”  
Frank watched them all leave before sitting back down. Ray, Mikey and James joined them at the table to go over the plan again. It was fairly simple, three targets. The man that had shot Gerard, the policemen that had killed Linda and the snitch that Sharon had identified. They knew where all three were, it hadn’t been hard once Mikey and James had started knocking on doors and Frank had started calling in favours. All were guarded by police and feds. Hence the need for the diversion.  
“You know the teams and the targets. Once we have them, bring them to the warehouse downtown. We can get to grips with getting information there.”  
Mikey and James exchanged grim smiles. There was no doubt about how that information would have to be gained, that the time was coming to relieve every bit of tension that the last few weeks had brought. There would be blood. A lot of blood. While all around them a city burned, you really couldn’t ask more than that.  
“Alive is the important thing right ?”  
“Yes boss.”  
“Ray, you have the cover story ready ?”  
Ray nodded. Off all of them he was the most uncomfortable with what Frank was about to do but he knew there was no means of stopping it. So he did what he did best and planned.  
“As of tomorrow you are officially out of the country with Nancy and Gerard. A Swiss health spa to be exact. Nothing will indicate that you are in the US for the next four weeks.”  
Frank smiled at him, the man was a damn genius.  
“Good. When we have the targets we are gonna find out just what and who the fuck this is. Then we are gonna stop it.”  
Ray looked up.  
“And the riot you are intending to start ?”  
Frank shrugged, the hard gaze returning.  
“Collateral damage. The government started this, they fired the first shots. What happens now is on their consciences, not mine.”  
“You think the families can be trusted.”  
“No but they are too scared right now to do anything. They will wait to see which side wins.”  
The four men stared at each other. All had different reasons for doing this, for being involved but they shared a common goal and a common focus. They would live or die together.


	8. Chapter 8

And so a city burned.  
It started slowly, reports coming in of a hit and run here, a robbery there. The another one, then a huge disturbance between youths downtown that turned into a riot. It seemed to flower, a blossom of unadulterated violence that turned to looting, that turned to death. The emergency calls flooded in, reports of automatic weapons appearing on the streets from nowhere, of gangs suddenly having the means to kill each other and the police that they had never had before.  
Fires broke out, made all the worse when the rioters turned on the fire engines and police cars, burning them too and the body count started to rise.  
The emergency services were soon overwhelmed, the sudden explosion having caught them all out. People had planned for this but there was usually some kind of warning, a rise in tension that would allow the government agencies to prepare and be one step ahead. Of course, they tried but pulling manpower in at the last minute was hard.  
Mikey and James wandered through the mess, heading for a small police station where they knew the man that had shot Gerard was being held. They walked with purpose, taking little interest in the ongoing violence around them unless it interfered. One man tried it, a dumb thug caught up in the moment who thought Mikey looked like an easy guy to jump. The eight inch serrated blade that slid under his ribs told him otherwise, the twist of the wrist that followed finishing thoughts altogether. Mikey paused only to clean the blade.  
The silenced pistols they kept hidden, watchful of the few cops that were about. Civilians provoked little interest. More than once a plea for help was met with a stony gaze, it was not a night for mercy.  
“This it ?”  
James looked up at the three story building. A police station is always a target during civil unrest and the mob had been here. Windows were broken, the door barricaded. Over the screams, breaking glass and general noise, the building itself seemed quiet.   
“Yeah, lets go around the back.”  
They walked around the side of the building, this had been attacked too and a fire had been set burning against the back door. A single hard kick caused the weakened structure to give. Cautiously both men headed inside. Noise up ahead suggested someone was around so they waited, trying to gauge how many opponents. James decided that probably open confrontation was the best option and rounded the corner.  
The desk sergeant and his assistant looked up, disconcerted. The station had been forced to empty, the special prisoner in the cells downstairs left in their care. Now they were faced with two unknown men and no immediate back up but some secretaries upstairs. Taking no chances, the sergeant drew his gun.  
“Get the fuck out of here.”  
Mikey smiled, watching the barrel of the gun shake slightly. James fixed the man with a stare. For a moment, no-one moved.  
“I said, get the fuck out.”  
Neither cop stood a chance, Mikey had put a bullet through the skull of the sergeant before the other man had time to realise that there was a gun pointing at him too. It was the last thought that went through his head before James’ bullet.  
They searched the men quickly, looking for keys and listening for any sound of trouble. Adrenaline was coursing through them. They could pull this off, take a measure of revenge for themselves too. Mikey grabbed James roughly by the hair, pulling him into a kiss.  
“C’mon, lets go get him. This is just too fucking easy.”  
James giggled and followed Mikey down the stairs.  
The cells were empty apart from one. Lewis Johnson. Lone psychopath if the official story was to be believed. The man that had put bullets into Mikey Way’s brother and expected to live. Mikey’s jaw clenched, however he worked for, it didn’t matter. Dead man walking and it would be hours before the boss would put him out of his misery and Mikey intended to enjoy every second of it.  
For now though, Lewis looked hopeful. Maybe they would let him go, he had picked up enough snippets of info to guess something was going down outside.  
“Guys, let me out. No pigs here now, take what you want.”  
James pulled the man to his feet by the collar, silencing any protest by jamming the pistol under the mans chin. He gestured at Mikey.  
“See him ? He just killed a cop upstairs. Me too, you wanna know why ?”  
The man was starting to sweat, unable to take his eyes from the angelic face in front of him. James leant in to whisper in his ear.  
“You shot his brother.”  
Lewis froze. This was the last thing he had expected. He had been paid to do a job and keep quiet. Enough money that his kids would be comfortable even if he spent the rest of his life in jail which he had been assured would not happen. He had also been told Gerard Way was a corrupt killer. No-one had mentioned a brother. He licked his lips nervously.  
“He’s ok. I wasn’t in my right mind you know.”  
Mikey pouted a little, the gesture bringing a smile to James’ face. His silence caused the man to shuffle.  
“You gonna kill me ?”  
A flash of worry passed over James. The look on Mikey’s face said he just might but that was not part of the plan. Deciding to keep Mikey’s mind occupied, he smiled at Lewis.  
“Not if you come with us quietly.”  
Mikey blinked, fixing James with a quizzical stare and following as he bundled the other man back upstairs. Lewis was truly frightened now, he had not really believed that they had killed anyone until he saw the blood congealing under the two bodies. Fear made his legs shake, he knew he couldn’t run, couldn’t escape them.   
Outside chaos still reigned, more fires had joined together to light up the sky like midday. Sirens continued to howl as they manhandled him to the car. Lewis started to pray. He stared into the black pit of the boot before turning back to the two men.  
“It was just business, I needed the money.”  
Mikey lost it. The memory of his brother, close to death, flashed across his head. With both hands he rammed the shaking man’s head into the side of the car, following it up with several hard punches. James let him have his moment, knowing Mikey needed to clear his head a little. Lighting a cigarette, James finally pulled him back.  
“Enough. We’ll get to finish this but the boss wants him alive. Alive Mikey.”  
Mikey rubbed his bruised knuckles, hastily putting the man in the dark before the urge to carry on took over.  
In less than an hour they had reached the warehouse. Another two cars stood outside, a dim light within. Lewis was back to a state of semi-consciousness, not quite aware of everything but aware enough to realise he was in pain and that there was a sea of red on the floor. Fear started to build as he looked up into Frank Iero’s eyes.  
Frank considered the little man, watching frightened tears start to fall as he watched Frank wiping blood from his arms and hands. There was nothing threatening in the soft voice but Lewis knew he was going to die.  
“Welcome to hell.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hell can be defined in many ways. For some people it’s a thought, a place to be feared and avoided. Some think their lives are that bad that hell would be a pleasant alternative. Religious people see it as literal and for the most unlucky of people it can become literal.  
Then we come to the other sort of people, three of which were standing in a warehouse covered in other people’s blood and sharing a smoke. There was a lot of blood and it had taken several hours to get to that point. The first rays of sunlight were just starting to show on the horizon as Frank, Mikey and James stood over three battered bloody lumps of flesh that had once been human beings, a little more humanity stripped away from them as well. The three men had definitely paid a price for what they had done but somehow it still didn’t seem enough.  
“So now we know. No.2 of the feds is corrupt, creaming the arms contracts and has figured out just why I want Gerard in office.”  
Mikey folded his arms and looked at Frank.  
“So he takes you out but why go for Gee ?”  
Frank turned his phone back on.  
“Probably got his own boy in the race. We’ll have to look into that.”  
James nudged one of the corpses with his foot, no trace of emotion on his face.  
“What do we do with this lot ?”  
Frank smiled, noting that Ray had sent him a text with the latest death toll, property damage assessment figures and police casualty list. Apparently the army would be called in if a second night of trouble broke out. Not that Frank cared if it did. He looked back up at the two men.  
“It won’t be long before this Mr.Alexander figures out what happened. So why wait ?”  
They grinned, wondering just what Frank had in mind and then followed him to the back entrance of the warehouse. Outside was a beaten up transit van, the back door already open. James and Mikey already had an idea what Frank wanted.  
“Where to ?”  
“Steps of the nearest government building you can find. Then dump the van and call me, I’ll get you picked up.”  
The three men parted ways, Mikey and James to do their final errand and get picked up, Frank to go home and start planning for the next stage of the fight. The dawn had broken onto a pretty good approximation of an urban battlefield and Frank had enjoyed being Commander-In-Chief. The next move on the board would need to be a little more subtle.  
Frank found a pleasant surprise waiting in his office. Gerard was recovering well, remarkably well in fact given what had happened. There seemed to be very little brain damage, a little slurring of the speech maybe and slight signs of temper that were not like him but all things considered he was really doing ok.   
Gerard grinned at the delight on Frank’s face, waving from his wheelchair.  
“Hi sugar, where you been ?”  
Frank lent down to kiss him, the craving to take things further rising in him but knowing that those kind of games would have to wait a while.  
“Business to attend to with your brother. How do you feel ?”  
Gerard considered. He didn’t know, physically still not good but not in pain. Mentally was different, mentally he was angry. Very angry but given what Frank had been going through the last thing Gerard wanted to do was make it worse.  
“Ok, the nurses say I can try walking around a bit soon.”  
“That’s good.”  
“What kind of business with my brother ?”  
Frank slumped on the sofa, noting the unusually hard look on Gerard’s face. He decided truth was probably the best option.   
“We took out the people who shot you, killed Linda and helped to set it up. Now we know what we’re up against.”  
“And ?”  
“It ain’t good.”  
Gerard clenched his fists, pleased to know someone had paid. He wondered if his brother had enjoyed it, he and Mikey had always been different characters but for the first time he could understand what drove the sweet little boy he had known into acts of unspeakable violence.   
Both were silent for a while, it was unusual for the phone not to ring but as Frank was officially out of the country, business was quiet.  
Frank continued to think things through. The opposition had resources beyond what even Frank could conjure up and had the balls to use them. Frank had weapons, a complete lack of conscience and the full force of illegality behind him. There was a knock at the door and both Gerard and Frank looked up.  
Ray came in, a little harassed.  
“What did you tell those two crazy fuckers to do ?”  
Frank smiled as Ray turned on the television.  
The news channel was full of action. The riots, politicians baying for heads to roll and now the news that staff at Town Hall had turned up to work to find several corpses nailed to the front door. Frank couldn’t help but smile at the boys using their calling card to ram the point home. Question was how the other guy would respond.  
“Not my idea but effective. Are they on the way back ?”  
Ray nodded, absently handing Frank a pile of paperwork while patting Gerard on the shoulder. He liked Gerard, sometimes thought he was the only other sane one in the place.  
“Be back shortly. We’re digging up some interesting information, looks like you two share some business contacts.”  
Frank frowned, the damn Russians, it was always gonna be them. Never trust a fucking Russian, especially not the crooked ones.  
“I feel another job for the boys coming on.”  
“Frank.”  
The soft voice pulled Frank’s attention back to Gerard.  
“Yeah ?”  
“I want to go with them.”  
Frank stared in amazement. Gerard avoided violence to the point of going pale if it was even mentioned and now this.   
“Not a good idea. You need to heal, rest up and keep well away from this.”  
A scowl crossed the other mans’ face.  
“I want in. They shot me, I want to see them die.”  
There was a pause. Frank rubbed the back of his neck and considered things. It was more than likely that even five minutes in Mikey and James’ company would be enough to put Gerard off for life.  
“Ok, go watch but I don’t think you’re gonna like it.”  
Frank turned back to the paperwork, completely missing the smile that crossed Gerard’s face. He wouldn’t have liked it, in fact it may have even scared him because for that one moment Gerard looked just like his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

An uneasy calm settled over the city. There were further disturbances but nothing on the scale of the original, the police got things under control and the commentators started to look for a cause. The two sides knew the cause, interested parties on both sides held their breath to see who would make the next move. Even the less law abiding kept their distance, all wanting to see who would come out on top.  
Frank put it out there. He made an appearance, with Gerard, at a huge benefit ball knowing that his enemy would be there in person. It was a bold move, unexpected and clever. The press went mad at the brave young politician who made a faltering comeback, stating that nothing would stop him, that Gerard Way was the man to lead the country through.  
Frank, in black Armani, sat through it with a half smile, his boy was strong. The plan could still work and now, finally, Frank had seen the opposition. He watched him throughout the ball, sizing the man up. He didn’t look much, a small sandy haired man in his forties but Mark Alexander was powerful and Frank wanted him dead.  
He knew the guy was watching him too, they passed fairly close to each other several times. Frank badly wanted to do it there and then and not give a fuck about who was watching but he knew that the sight of Gerard, shining, saintly Gerard, wowing everyone in the room had to be driving Alexander mad. It had become a game of chess, each move studied and each mind trying to strategise his opponent to death. It would end in death they both knew that, someone would not see out the year.  
Gerard had seen the man too. This performance was taking a lot out of him, the pallor and halting speech not put on for the camera. He felt a surging hatred for what that one person had put him through and put Frankie through. He was more determined than ever to play a role in what was to come and had made it plain to Frank that he was not backing down.  
Mikey had found it amusing when Frank had mentioned it, annoyance flashing across Gerard’s face at both of them. He and James had co-ordinated with Ray and Sharon to plant listening devices and a man inside the Russians organisation so they could pinpoint the target. As Gerard had continued to get stronger over another two weeks Mikey had seen what Frank had not. This was a new Gerard, a different (Mikey would say better) Gerard and it intrigued him. Their bond was always strong but this was different.  
So reluctantly Frank had been forced to agree. The day after the ball he had found himself in his office with Mikey, James and Gerard going over the plan.  
“Intimidation. You can maim but not kill. I want him going back to his bosses so they know we know. That way Alexander will know too.”  
Mikey looked up at him, a sardonic grin on his face.  
“The message will get through boss.”  
James was watching Gerard, noting the calm projecting from him. He had expected nerves seeing as Mikey had made it quite clear that he would not hold back just because his brother was tagging along. There was nothing however but a studied calm. Frank saw the look and smiled at Gerard.  
“If it gets too much just go sit in the car.”  
Gerard smiled back and nodded.  
“Of course. I just want to see how this works.”  
Frank winced but looked back at Mikey.  
“You keep Gee out of it. No fingerprints, no evidence he was ever there. If there is a sign of trouble just leave. Last thing we need is a public shootout.”  
Mikey winked at James and then put his arm around Gerard.  
“He’s tough, we’ll be fine.”  
Night fell as they left the estate heading for a dive bar in downtown where they knew the mark would be hanging out. His name was Igor and he was about as dumb as he looked. Sharon had tracked him down through a suspicious greencard application that seemed to be being fast racked through immigration. He worked as a Lieutenant for the Russian mob, keeping control by the use of his fists. James was looking forward to giving the guy a taste of his own medicine.  
They left Gerard in the car and hung around outside. It had gone midnight before the man appeared, more than a little drunk.  
Mikey looked like a hooker in tight jeans, his hair swept forward as he leant against the dumpster and smiled.  
“Hey pal, got a cigarette ?”  
James stood in the shadows smiling, the act never failed. Certainly not on dumb fucks who couldn’t resist a tight ass and a pretty face. A leer passed over the fat face as Igor took in the lean boy.  
“Sure, here.”  
Mikey accepted the smoke and let the man light it before looking the man in the eye.  
“You want some fun ?”  
The man nodded, eager to have his chance. Mikey stepped back, the inviting smile never leaving his face. Not even when James came up behind Igor, slamming the policeman’s baton into the back of his neck. With a grunt the man dropped and Mikey and James stared at each other.  
“You do that on purpose.”  
Mikey ruffled James hair as he leant down to pick up the fat Russian.  
“Only cos I know it turns you on.”  
Between them they got the man into the boot of the car before heading out to the old warehouse again. Or the fun factory as Mikey had christened it. When Igor came around he found himself securely bound to a chair, James and Mikey in front of him and Gerard perched on a table behind. He regarded them with scorn.  
“What is this, I’ll kill you.”  
James looked at Mikey.  
“How rude. Considering we know what he’s been up to.”  
Suspicion crossed the mans face.  
“You know nothing, let me go.”  
Mikey responded with a vicious backhand, Igor’s head snapping back.  
“Shut the fuck up and listen. We know you fed our boss to the feds. We know your bosses think he can take Mr.Iero down.”  
James landed another hard punch as Mikey smiled at Gerard who seemed fascinated by the whole thing.  
“We also know it isn’t going to happen.”  
Igor spat blood onto the floor and glared at his accusers.  
“Iero is dead man. You are dead men.”  
He watched James reach for brass knuckledusters from his pocket before Mikey leant over to whisper in his lovers ear, one hand caressing the younger mans neck. James smiled and handed them over as Mikey looked back.  
“Gerard, he needs a little persuading to deliver our message. You want to help ?”  
Gerard nodded slowly, feeling a chill go up the back of his neck. This wasn’t him, he knew it wasn’t him. As a kid he had been on the receiving end never the one dishing it out and yet now he wanted to. He needed to.  
He watched the Russian, noting the contempt on his face and remembering all the pain, all the rehabilitation, allowed Mikey to give him the strange objects. Gerard knew he was doing something that Frank would not like, not even expect and yet he couldn’t stop. Putting all his power behind it, he hit the man as hard as he could.  
Mikey and James couldn’t help but be impressed as the thud of metal against flesh and bone echoed out. The yelp of pain that turned into screams as another blow and then another landed. Mikey found it hypnotising before James shook his shoulder.  
“Stop him, he’s gonna end up fucking killing the guy.”  
Mikey blinked, minutes had passed and the chair was on the floor, Gerard still taking his anger out on the unfortunate man. James was right, there was a danger of it going too far. Mikey had to bodily lift Gerard away, pushing his panting brother to one side.  
“Ok he’s had enough.”  
Gerard was lost, the bloodlust pumping through him. He tried to dodge Mikey, causing his brother to take a firm hold of his arms. James leant down, lifting the badly beaten man’s face up. One eye still glared from the bruising.  
“Tell your bosses to stay out of it. Its our business not yours. They try and fuck with us again and they are all gonna get a taste of this.”  
The man nodded, mumbling through a mouthful of broken teeth. James let go and looked up at Mikey and Gerard with a smile.  
“Nice. Unexpected but nice.”  
Gerard was dazed and now a little uncomprehending.  
“Woah.”  
Mikey chuckled before looking at James.  
“Coffee all around I think but we won’t tell the Don about this. As far as he needs to know, we did this not Gee. Ok ?”  
James nodded and they trailed back to the car, blood staining the way.


	11. Chapter 11

In the end they didn’t go home that night.   
The three of them were on a high. A normal and expected one for Mikey and James that came from violence and another, entirely new one for Gerard. He felt liberated, free and in control of his own destiny for the first time since the shooting and he wanted more. All three knew they couldn’t be seen in public together so headed back to Mikey’s empty flat for food and something a little stiffer than coffee.  
Mikey noted that Gerard was shaking a little, his eyes still wild.  
“You ok ?”  
“Yeah. I really did that. I really hurt that guy.”  
Mikey nodded, the fact that his brother was seemingly discovering a new talent more than a little amused him. He knew that Frank Iero had a plan, knew that if that plan went wrong thanks to him it would probably end in his death and yet the idea of Gerard running with him and James was too intriguing to let go.  
“You did really well and you liked it.”  
Both Mikey and James watched for his reaction. For a moment it seemed that Gerard was appalled before looking back at them, a strange light shining in his eyes.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I liked it.”  
James chuckled, the idea of someone who spent his days sucking up to people and kissing babies suddenly discovering that they had the darkest of dark sides was amusing. He could see the danger too but it was pretty clear that Mikey had a plan.  
“You wanna do it again ?”  
Gerard stared at him, licking his lips nervously.  
“Again ?”  
Mikey nodded, passing Gerard a bottle of vodka before settling back against James.  
“Again. Me and James have an issue to deal with. One of our own that doesn’t involve Frank but needs a permanent resolution.”  
James suddenly realised what Mikey wanted and it was too good, far too good to resist. It would also bind Gerard to them whatever hold Frank had over him. Power can corrupt but other things can too. Gerard nodded slowly, realising what Mikey meant by permanent.  
“Ok, what are we going to do ?”  
“A while back someone stole from us. Personally. He thinks he got away with it but we have been waiting for the right moment. Tonight seems to be it.”  
Gerard nodded again, James now seeing a familiar madness in his eyes.  
“You sure you wanna do this ?”  
Gerard stood up, his smile firm.  
“Absolutely. Family comes first.”  
Without another word he followed the boys back out into the dark, James only stopping to pick up a few things they wanted. This was going to be worth the wait. It took less than an hour to reach their destination, a small non descript house on the outskirts of town and less than two minutes for James to pick the lock.  
His heart in his throat, Gerard followed James and Mikey silently up the stairs. All was deathly quiet, the house having only one occupant who was sleeping undisturbed through the last minutes of his life. It was the realisation of a hand over his mouth and others roughly at his wrists and ankles that caused the man to violently wake.  
“Hello Mike.”  
The man started to struggle against the ropes now tying him to his bed as James took his hand away from his mouth and stood back. Gerard stared, the naked fear on the mans face was somehow mesmerising.  
“I didn’t mean it, it was a mistake. Please Mikey, James, don’t.”  
James cut him off with a judicious application of pressure to the throat, enjoying the choking that ensued. They had been friends, almost partners until the man had done this, stabbed them in the back. Mikey watched his eyes, noting how he still continued to struggle before looking back at Gerard.  
“Traitors like this you have to stamp on Gee. Frank knows it, we know it.”  
He threw James a shirt from the dresser to use as a gag and then handed him the long, barbed knife. He would let his boy do this, show Gerard how things could be dealt with.  
The muffled screams caused no sign of distress from Gee, he simply watched as James carved long rivers of blood into the mans chest. It bothered him a little to know it didn’t bother him that much to see someone suffer so badly but it seemed so logical.  
Mikey watched dispassionately. There was more enjoyment in a personal job than the others despite the fact he wasn’t getting paid for this. This was more justice for wrongs served. Nothing more.  
“You’re nothing, less than nothing.”  
James was bored, the screams having subsided to a low moaning. He considered removing an eyeball before it struck him. Traitors lie. You remove their tongues.   
“Mikes, give me the pliers.”  
Gerard was starting to feel a little sick. He couldn’t watch that, didn’t watch it but had no choice but to hear it. The buzzing in his head made concentration hard, maybe this was a bad idea. If Frank found out ………  
“Gee, look at me.”  
Gerard stared back at Mikey, his hands now red.  
“It’s ok.”  
Gerard nodded dumbly, his legs giving way meaning he was now sitting against the door.  
“Is he dead ?”  
“No, not yet.”  
James stood up and looked around for the finale. The full can of gasoline. There were still half uttered pleas, some sound but nothing that made sense. Without a word the room was flooded the pungent smell as he emptied it over the bed and most of the room. He looked at Mikey and Gerard.  
“Lets go. This is now over.”  
They didn’t look back, didn’t feel the heat as the thrown match caused a bright flow of light. Just headed back downstairs and outside. There would be nothing to show he had ever existed which was just how they wanted it. Both felt a peace while Gerard was left to wonder just what kind of man he had become.


	12. Chapter 12

Frank was pissed off.  
The IRS had been plugging him with questions since ten in the morning, he had now been hit with a request from the feds to talk about certain dealings of his on Wall Street and he was worried about Gerard.  
They had chatted by phone, Gerard evasive about what had gone down saying only that he had kept out of it. Just sat and watched. Frank was concerned by his tone, it seemed to confirm that the whole thing had been a bad idea. Gerard had told him about staying over with Mikey, too tired he said to make it back.   
That hadn’t bothered Frank but the dead tone had. Things had been getting back on track professionally but there had been a distance between them. Of course Gee’s injuries and all the nightmarish happenings after the shooting hadn’t helped but over the last few weeks they had barely touched. Frank missed it.  
He was also a little annoyed that Gerard hadn’t gone over the speeches and timings for his next rally. Work was difficult sure but they needed to get things back on track, to capitalise on the impact that Gerard’s return would generate. It was an opportunity that could not be missed. Therefore when Gee did roll in, a little hangover and tired looking, Frank wasn’t his usual charming self.  
“Where you been ?”  
“Mikey’s. You ok ?”  
Frank stared into Gerard’s eyes, seeing the concern there and feeling a little better for it. He sighed and managed a smile.  
“Shit day baby. You ok about yesterday.”  
Gerard nodded, not about to tell Frank that the whole thing had been exciting, dangerous and downright arousing. He smiled, walking behind Frank to run a hand down his shirt. The slight touch caused Frank to lean back in his chair, a more genuine smile ghosting his lips.  
“Mikey and James certainly know how to make a point.”  
“They do. From what I hear the message got through.”  
Gerard winced, hoping to god that Frank hadn’t heard of his involvement. Frank stood up and pulled the taller man to him, an urgent kiss cancelling out Gerard’s fears. The familiar desire rose in him, returning Frank’s kiss with his own. It had been too long, Gerard wanted his Frankie back and wanted him now. As if reading his mind, Frank gestured toward the door.  
“You wanna ?”  
Gerard said nothing, just took Frank’s hand and the two of them left the office quickly. By the time they reached Frank’s room clothes were being shed, deeper, more passionate kisses exchanged and bodies responding to each other in eager anticipation.  
Frank had pushed Gerard back on the bed, enjoying the fevered lust in his eyes as he undid his belt. It amused him no end that Gee could look innocent and like a whore at the same damn time so he lingered, taking his time to strip of.  
“Best not move bitch or you won’t get to play.”  
Gerard dropped his eyes, knowing just how to be submissive and exciting at the same time.  
“Of course not Frankie.”  
Frank chuckled, leaning across Gee to push him back against the soft bed. Flesh against flesh sent shivers through them both. Gerard squirmed as Frank planted soft kisses down his chest, his hands gripping the sheets. He tried hard not to move too much, knowing the pleasure would be withdrawn if he did. A low moan escaped him as the warm sensation sank lower.  
“Frankie..”  
Frank chuckled, enjoying their power game to much to stop. He stroked Gerard gently, a sweet torture but torture just the same. Grazing his lips along the hardness, he looked up.  
“What do you want Gerard.”  
“I want you.”  
“You want me to what ? Spell it out.”  
He increased the pressure, causing Gerard to inhale sharply.  
“Suck me Frankie, please.”  
Gerard’s voice tailed away as Frank complied, replaced with more moans. Frank didn’t want to rush things, knowing it had been a while and both of them had missed it. Before things got too heated, he raised his head capturing Gee’s lips with his own. The game had been forgotten, hands now roaming freely as they reacquainted themselves with each other. Before long both were lost in a haze of touch and taste.  
It was Frank’s turn to squirm as Gee reversed things, pinning him to the bed and refusing to let go. This was different, normally there wasn’t a dominant side to Gerard in the bedroom but now he was exerting himself and Frank found he liked it a lot. Enough in fact to just lay back and let the boy torment him until it was Frank who was practically begging for release.  
Gerard found he enjoyed this exercise of power almost as much as the previous night’s violence. The thought that he had a secret from Frank, that he had done something not only wrong but dangerous added to the thrill of Frank’s writhing underneath him. The final act of making him come was just an added spice.  
They lay in a panting heat, Frank gently returning the favour until neither were capable of doing anything but laying still. There was little sound around the place, most of Frank’s boys were out and Ray was doing business downtown. They had time to themselves. Frank ran his hands down the healing scars on Gerard’s head.  
“Does it still hurt ?”  
“Sometimes, I feel confused a lot.”  
Frank frowned.  
“You should have said, we wouldn’t have put you back out there so fast.”  
Gerard smiled, the concern on Frank’s face igniting his heart.  
“I’m ok, I have you and Mikey to look after me.”  
Frank nodded, catching Gerard in another kiss before the phone interrupted them. He glanced at the number and winked at Gerard.  
“Hiya Ray, what’s up ?”  
There was a conversation for about three minutes, Frank’s expression growing darker as it continued. Gerard didn’t really listen, his head full of the last hour and the last night. It was only when he realised Frank was staring at him that he focused. The look on Frank’s face was unpleasant and cold. Terror darted across Gerard’s mind.  
“Do you have something to tell me ?”


	13. Chapter 13

Someone was at the fucking door.  
Mikey half raised his head and opened an eye. Whoever it was, they weren’t gonna go away that much was fairly obvious. James was still sleeping, a pillow half over his face. Mikey grinned at the memory of that particular little game and stood up, reaching for his jeans. Claire had said she was coming by maybe she had left her key behind. Mikey was well aware that both he and James could be heavy sleepers and knocking politely wouldn’t get it done.  
“Hang on, be right there.”  
He noticed Gerard had gone and the main room was a mess of bottles and cold pizza. Steeling himself for the inevitable telling off that would be coming to him, Mikey opened the door. The smile died on his lips and he took a step back.  
“Good morning Michael.”  
Frank stepped in, closing the door behind him. Mikey could take a guess at what had happened, either Gerard had confessed or the boss had been watching. Neither scenario was good and Mikey wondered just how much Frank knew. The pale, hard look said enough to mean they were in very deep shit.  
“Morning boss, a pleasure to see you.”  
Frank gave Mikey a humourless smile and sat on the couch. The disarray of the room didn’t seem to bother him as he removed his gloves.   
“Where’s James ?”  
Mikey was about to call out as the young man appeared, still half asleep. James froze, seeing the Don here, in his place, looking almightily pissed was completely unexpected. He glanced at Mikey before Frank beckoned him over.  
“Good morning James, come, sit with me.”  
James complied, wary and nervous as Mikey pulled out one of the dining chairs and sat down. Frank let the silence hold for a minute before staring him in the face.  
“Tell me what happened yesterday.”  
Mikey considered for a second before answering carefully.  
“We took care of the Russian. I know you wanted us to keep him out of it but Gerard wanted to help.”  
Frank nodded, slipping an arm around James’ shoulder.  
“Then ?”  
“Back here, few drinks. What’s going on ? Is Gee ok ?”  
A half smile lifted Frank’s face but the cold eyes remained.  
“Gerard is fine, he just needed a reminder about who runs things around here.”  
Mikey glanced at James, this was not good.  
“I’m sorry boss, we shouldn’t have let him get involved.”  
Frank chuckled before putting the cold, hard steel of a revolver up under James’ chin. Mikey started to sweat.  
“You think I’m pissed about that. I couldn’t give a fuck about that. I have no problem with Gerard getting a little payback. Now, what happened last night and make it fucking quick.”  
“We had some business to attend to, personal stuff. Gerard wanted to see. He didn’t touch the guy boss, I swear.”  
Frank rested his face against the young man, knowing he was fighting not to show fear.  
“So you made him an accessory to murder ? Anyone could have seen you, my people saw you. Everything riding on Gerard being fucking clean and you take him to one of your massacre parties ?”  
James had started running through half forgotten prayers in his head. Damn the Way brothers for this, both of them were to blame. Mikey had gone an interesting shade of milk white and was struggling for words that might save them both.  
“I’m sorry boss. Please, really sorry. We didn’t think.”  
Frank released James before standing up and walking over to Mikey. Most of the time he liked the guy, well as much as it was possible to like a twisted fuck anyway. He dealt Mikey a hard backhand blow that drew blood before looking back at James.  
“I should fucking kill you both. Gee was shot in the head, you know that can have consequences and you should have told me not let him go on the rampage.”  
Both men were silent as Frank looked at them, he was still in two minds but they were good at what they did and Gerard had already begged him to spare his brothers life. Frank had been forced to administer some firm discipline to the bitch and he was pretty sure Gerard would not forget it in a hurry.  
“I’ll spare you. This time. But you go over there and make sure there is nothing left to tie you to the scene. Then you move into the compound as you clearly cannot be trusted out of my sight.”  
Mikey pouted, about to protest before seeing the desperate look James sent his way. Both murmured their apologies and were about to get yelled at again when the front door opened. Claire appeared, loaded down with shopping and not in the position to see the confrontation in the living room.  
“Hi guys, sorry I’m late traffic was a nightmare.”  
The smile died on her face at the sight of Mikey and James looking scared sick at the immaculately dressed young man in front of them. Frank stared, he had heard them mention her but had no idea what a pretty young woman she was. Immediately the practised charm was turned on.  
“Well hello. You must be Claire. I’m Frank Iero.”  
Claire was a little disbelieving that the cute, rather short man before her was the famous Frank. The Frank that even Mikey was scared off. Something had happened obviously but she couldn’t help but blush at the sweet smile coming her way. Frank turned back to Mikey and James, his temper having subsided a little.   
“Gerard has a big speech on Saturday night and then I’m throwing him a party. So get decent tuxedos and show up at eight sharp. The press know he has a brother now and you are gonna play the role how I want, right ?”  
Mikey nodded.  
“Yes boss.”  
Frank turned back to Claire. He wanted to get to know her better, an instant attraction having sprung up between them. The obvious idea came into his head.  
“Would you come too ? I can send a couple of designers over, find you the perfect dress.”  
He kissed her hand, Mikey and James exchanging puzzled looks behind him as she giggled.  
“I’d love to. Thank you.”  
“My pleasure.”  
He turned back to look at the boys, the cold smirk returning.  
“Remember this. No second chances.”  
Frank winked at Claire and left, the door closing softly behind him as Mikey and James took ragged breaths. Claire turned back to them, a weary smile on her face.  
“Ok, what the fuck did you do this time ?”


	14. Chapter 14

Everybody who was anybody wanted an invite.  
Gerard was way ahead in the polls now, the nearest rival a good ten points behind and the press talking of a one horse race. Frank had him seeing a shrink, determined that the bloodlust ignited by the bullet could be got under control. The party would further add to the campaign, make them just about unbeatable.  
Ray had worked overtime to get this right and Frank was more than grateful. He often felt that Ray’s talents were neglected and under appreciated so had persuaded him to invite Sharon along. Frank knew that Ray had a crush on her and had decided to play a little cupid seeing as he had managed to invite Claire. The usual mix of politicians, celebrities and business associates made up the list and Frank had made sure to invite his enemy along too.  
The fact that the feds had interviewed Frank had made the papers as had the fact that once again, no charges or indictments were likely to be forthcoming. Therefore to invite the head and deputy head of the FBI to his function was Frank’s own little fuck you and an opportunity to gain the press on his side.  
He presently stood off to one side, watching his guests and friends. Gerard was holding court in one corner, talking animatedly as Mikey stook beside him looking both bored and bemused. James was dancing with Claire who looked stunning in a blue Versace gown. Being trussed up in a tux and forced to make polite conversation was obviously hell for both Mikey and James but Frank believed in subtle forms of torture as well as the obvious.  
Sipping his drink Frank stared over to where the feds were sitting with the chief of police and their wives. The idle thought of just letting Mikey and James let rip flashed through his mind and he smiled. Entertaining and satisfying yes but not how it needed to happen, he idly looked back to the dance floor at Ray and Sharon now enjoying each others company.  
A tall dark haired woman walked over to him, handing Frank a glass of champagne and kissing him on the cheek.   
“You look good Frankie.”  
“You too, been a while.”  
The woman smiled, their history had been interesting to say the least.  
“Can you do it Misty ?”  
“Of course, can you afford it ?”  
Frank chuckled, this was always the problem with hired help.  
“You know I can. I want it very personal.”  
“Very well, you know the deal. Once the money is in Switzerland, the job gets done.”  
Misty smiled at Frank and walked away just as a large looking man in a bad suit approached. Frank recognised him as one of the congressman that had been so helpful to Gerard and he looked nervous, probably because he knew Frank knew about the little problem he had staying away from prostitutes. Therefore he probably wanted a favour, a high proportion of people in the room owed Frank in one way or another and this man looked about to join them. Frank greeted him with a smile.  
“Good evening Mr.Dean, are you enjoying the party ?”  
“Yes, thank you Mr.Iero. Can I discuss something with you ?”  
Frank nodded and the two men headed away from the noise of the party and into Frank’s office. Frank offered the man a chair and then sat down.  
“How can I help you ?”  
The man was sweating and more scared than he would admit.  
“There’s someone after me. A pimp. I got a bit rough and..”  
“And now he wants money ? Or something else ?”  
Frank watched Dean’s head drop.  
“He threatened me and demanded money or he’ll go to the press. If that happens I’m ruined.”  
Frank considered for a second. The guy was a prick but a very useful prick. While Frank couldn’t care less if he got a beating, a political ally was important.  
“I can make this go away but it will cost you.”  
The man looked back up, sudden hope in his eyes.  
“How much ?”  
“Four million. To me. Another two into Gerard’s campaign.”  
Dean went pale, so much money. Frank smiled.  
“It will be a permanent solution and will help you when Gerard gets the nomination.”  
Greed crossed the other mans face and he nodded with a smile.  
Frank picked up his phone and James appeared within a minute followed by a surly looking Mikey, fiddling with his tie. Once again Dean looked a little nervous as Frank stood up.  
“Give the details to my boys. Job will be done once the funds are transferred, if you want it done in the next couple of days I would arrange things now.”  
Frank left them to it, returning to the party. Gerard watched him, feeling more confused than ever. He loved Frank, admired him but things had changed and the fact that Frank had gone so mad over the incidents with Mikey rankled. Gerard had decided to do things his own way a little more in future. He continued to watch as Frank led Claire onto the dance floor, jealousy springing up a little too. Annoyed, Gerard had another drink and turned away.  
“Are you having fun ?”  
Claire was flushed and enjoying herself. Parties like this just didn’t happen back home and it seemed like a whirlpool of light and entertainment. People she had only seen in magazines mingled with her Mikey and James. Gerard had danced with her twice and now Frank was here. It was amazing.  
“A wonderful time, thank you.”  
Frank returned her smile, allowing himself to enjoy the moment and the fact that his latest little scheme was coming on nicely. Soon his enemy would be hit very close to home in a way that would strike just the right tone of terror. Plus the fact that another congressman would say the balance even more in Frank’s favour. He would make sure the boys did a good job on that one and collect cash for the satisfaction.  
They had wanted a war, now they were going to get one.


	15. Chapter 15

“Never gonna get this stain out.”  
“Stop bitching.”  
“Just saying.”  
James bent and picked up a cushion from the floor before throwing it in the general direction of Mikey’s ass as he pulled washing out of the machine.  
“So pimp blood stains, tell me something I don’t know.”  
Mikey gave him a withering stare and refused to comment further until James got up to go.   
“Going out, Ray wants me to look at the latest shipment while the boss is up in Washington.”  
Mikey nodded absently and curled up on the sofa. His head ached and he badly wanted out of the posh apartment and back to their own little place. Being caged in never suited him, even when the cage came with all mod cons and a fair amount of luxury.  
Frank was still pissed at them, banning them from doing anything while he was out of state and even going so far as to leave Gerard with two other bodyguards. That annoyed Mikey even more, his brother should be with them while Frank was busy, nobody could look after Gerard like Mikey that was a fucking fact.  
The only one who was enjoying it all was Claire. There had been dinner dates, cinema time and now she was his official guest in the capital. Linda would be spinning in her grave right now, Mikey thought with a grim smile. He flipped on the television and half watched a succession of different programmes before dozing off.   
The hammering of the door woke him, it was now dark and cold.  
“M-Mikey, let me in, Mikey, please, are you there ?”  
Suddenly wide awake, Mikey scrambled up and opened the door to a near hysterical Gerard. Mikey pulled him inside and shut it again quickly.  
“Gerard, calm down. What the fuck ?”  
Mikey looked at the blood on his hands and then back at his brother. Tears were running down his face, mixing with the vivid trails of red. He was shaking violently and Mikey had to lift his chin before Gerard would look into his face.  
“What happened, Gerard, what have you done ?”  
Gerard just stared at him before breaking into loud sobs. Mikey wrapped his brother in his arms and just held him until Gerard could form words again.  
“I..I went out. The guards were playing cards and didn’t take much notice. I went for a drink, y’know I was lonely and just wanted some fun.”  
“And ?”  
“I got talking to this girl at a bar. She wouldn’t believe it was me and I liked her. So we went back to a hotel.”  
Mikey suddenly knew what had happened and felt the world take a turn. Gerard didn’t notice, just continued to shake, his head buried in Mikey’s chest.  
“It was consensual, no funny business but after. She said she was going to the press if I didn’t pay her. Big money Mikes and I knew Frank would be so angry…”  
His voice trailed away into sobs again until Mikey shook him hard.  
“Did you kill her ?”  
Gerard nodded, an eerie smile ghosting his face until he focused again on Mikey.  
“I didn’t mean too but I was so angry. Frank’s gonna kill me.”  
It was a distinct possibility if this got out. Thinking quickly Mikey phoned James.  
“I need a favour.”  
Mikey gave James about a third of the story, enough that his lover would go clean up but not enough to get him into trouble if Frank did trace things back. Luckily the hotel Gerard had been to was a dive, nothing in the way of security or CCTV to complicate things. It was still risky but if they were quick. He looked back at his brother, still shaking and bloodstained.  
“Go clean up, it’ll be fine. James won’t let us down.”  
He helped Gerard into the shower and then quickly went outside to burn his clothes and have a smoke. This was about as bad as things could get. Frank would kill them both for sure, no more chances. Even if he didn’t, Gerard’s political career would be over. Yet there was something exciting about it, Mikey found himself smiling. Gerard had a taste for it no doubt and now he had killed Mikey knew he was beyond the help that a psychiatrist could provide, he had been sent to a few himself.  
A plan was forming in Mikey’s head. A stupid, near suicidal plan but a plan none the less. He mulled things over for a while before hearing Gerard behind him at the door.  
“Mikes ?”  
Mikey gave him a smile, noting the drops of water working their way down his brothers pale skin.  
“You feeling better ?”  
They went back inside, the fire having burnt itself out.  
“He’ll know, Frank knows everything.”  
Mikey hugged him again, noting the bitter tone in Gerard’s voice.  
“He won’t. He’s not here to know.”  
“No he’s in Washington with her.”  
Mikey suddenly realised the cause of the rampage in the first place. Claire, his Claire and Frank. So that was the spark. The madness was back in Gerard’s eyes, a blazing light that Mikey found impossible to resist.  
“It’s a fad. He’ll come back to you, he always does.”  
Gerard pouted, exhaustion there now as well. Mikey took his hand and led him into the spare room.  
“Spare clothes in there, you need to sleep. I‘ll call the guards, tell them you‘re staying with me.”  
Gerard nodded, pulling on sweat pants as Mikey called the guys and gave them an excuse. Not like anyone would argue with Mikey when he wanted something bad enough. He returned to sit next to Gerard on the bed, one arm slung around his shoulder.  
“Frankie’s out of hand, he treats us both badly.”  
“He does ?”  
“Yeah, look at how he stops you from enjoying a fight. How he keeps me and James as fucking lapdogs. We do all the work and he gets all the rewards.”  
Gerard nodded slowly, his eyes glazing over.  
“Yeah, that’s right. I have to do all that stupid stuff with all those people when all I want to do is rip their fucking throats out.”  
Mikey ran his fingers down Gerard’s back, nuzzling into his neck.  
“Then he takes that bitch away with him and not you.”  
Gerard nodded again, not protesting as Mikey started caressing his chest, planting kisses there and upwards until meeting his brothers lips. Gerard gasped and pulled away in shock.  
“Mikey, what….”  
Mikey grinned, pinning his brother back against the bed and forcing another kiss on him before looking down.  
“We’re gonna kill him. You and me. Take it all for ourselves.”  
Gerard shook his head, unable to move against Mikey’s weight.  
“No, that’s crazy. I won’t do it.”  
Mikey slapped him hard, splitting his lip before kissing him again. Gerard struggled, his confused mind fighting between what Mikey had said and the fact that his brother was now touching him in all kind of new places. Again Gerard tried to push him off.  
“Stop it Mikey, c’mon. Frank is crazy, he would see it coming for sure.”  
Mikey considered this for a second before handcuffing his brother to the bed.  
“No, he won’t. it’s the last thing he’s gonna expect. That’s why its gonna work.”  
“What’s gonna work and what the fuck are you doing ?”  
Mikey turned to see James leaning against the doorframe.   
“We’re gonna kill Frank and I’m… I’m not sure but it’s gonna be fun.”  
James started to chuckle. Both of them were quite obviously insane.  
“Ok, fine, whatever. I took care of the mess, mind if I join in ?”  
Gerard’s eyes widened.  
“Now hang on a minute…”  
He started to giggle as wandering hands produced interesting sensations down the length of his body.  
“I still don’t think we should kill Frank.”


	16. Chapter 16

Frank fired the coup de grace a month later.  
There had never been a headline or a hit that quite matched it. Mr.Alexander, deputy head of the FBI wakes up on a normal Tuesday morning to find his wife dead beside him with two bullets clean through the skull. No-one heard or saw a thing but the message was loud and clear - next time it’ll be you. Frank may have been $20 million lighter but fuck was it money well spent.  
Within days the feds had called the IRS off and Frank had the satisfaction of a grudging apology. While he had no doubt he would have to bury the guy in future, for now it was one less problem on the list. The underworld immediately went quiet, paying Frank an agreed cut for the removal of the issue and even the Russians shut up for a while.  
Which was just as well seeing that his problems nearer home seemed to be growing. Gerard was struggling physically and still seeing the shrink, James was polite but distant, Mikey surly and almost completely uncommunicative, in fact the only person who seemed to be happy was Ray.  
Ray was in love. Hopelessly and completely which Frank found cute in the extreme. He had increased his workload to accommodate his friend, aware that it was only down to Ray that he had maintained a power base at all. It meant leaving the boys to their own devices a little more than he had liked but all seemed calm on the surface at least. Frank was enjoying his own downtime with Claire but tried to fit his boy in when he could. All in all things had become a difficult juggling act.  
Which was why the snippet of conversation he heard on leaving his office one evening made him step back into the shadows to listen.  
“I’m just saying we could have done it.”  
“Sure we could, sneak past a security cordon, eight armed guards and then walked calmly out. Face it Mikes, that was class.”  
“Yeah but he could have at least asked us.”  
James sighed, knowing Mikey wouldn’t let is rest unless he ended up agreeing.   
“Ok, yes Frank could have asked us but he didn’t.”  
“He doesn’t trust us. Or Gee.”  
There was a moment of silence, Frank a little more than interested so hear a response.  
“He trusts us or he would kill us.”  
“He wouldn’t touch Gerard though.”  
Frank frowned, the tone in Mikey’s voice troubling him a little. He had backed off a little on letting the brothers hang out, feeding information about Mikey to various sources that would take the heat of his real occupation. Was there now a problem between them ?  
“Jeez Mikey, shut the fuck up.”  
Frank stepped out as James rounded the corner, the quick flash of shock on his face not unnoticed by the shorter man.  
“Hiya James, you ok ?”  
Mikey appeared behind him, a challenge clear on his face.  
“You’re pissed because I didn’t ask you to do the FBI job ?”  
James and Mikey exchanged a glance and then Mikey nodded.  
“There is a reason for that.”  
“Which is ?”  
Frank smiled before running his fingers down Mikey’s cheek. Both boys were a little too pretty for their own good at times.  
“A job like that is best left to an outsider. They take the risks not us. You think I would risk your lives on a suicide mission ?”  
Mikey blinked, this was not the reaction he had expected.  
“We could have done it…..”  
“I know that but I like you both. I want you both around for my sake as well as Gerard‘s.”  
Frank beckoned to them and led the way back to his office. He poured large glasses of whiskey for all three of them and settled back. Still wary, James and Mikey sat too. The plan to kill the man in front of them had matured over the weeks. While Gerard was still unsure, Mikey and James had begun to think they could pull it off.  
This, now, was unexpected.  
“Gerard been ok ?”  
Mikey swallowed down the whiskey and nodded.  
“Fine.”  
Frank stared at him, noticing the resemblance to his sibling and wondering whether he was as good a fuck. A little more dominant maybe but still. He smiled at them both and raised his glass.  
“To the family boys. Hopefully the worst of our problems are over and once Gerard is back to his best we can look forward to the good times.”  
James licked his lips, wondering just how big a share of the good times might be coming there way. Mikey however had something else on his mind.  
“What about Claire boss ?”  
Frank grinned, he couldn’t help it.  
“She’s great huh ?”  
“Gerard feels a little…..left out.”  
Frank frowned, a small feeling of guilt creeping in.  
“He does ?”  
Mikey smiled sensing a weakness and wondering how he could best exploit it.  
“Yeah, that’s why he’s been hanging out with us more.”  
“I’ve been busy you all know that.”  
Frank re-filled their glasses, his shrewd mind now working overtime. Something was going on, he could feel it. A sixth sense if you like that had saved his life more than once. Disgruntled employees were a little more dangerous in this business than most but he couldn’t quite put a finger on what was going on.  
“We should get away from here, take a break. A little vacation.”  
“A vacation, what you and Gerard ?”  
Frank nodded, draining the whiskey before looking back.  
“Yeah and you two if you want. Be nice for us to get to know each other a little better. I know Gerard better than he does but you’re an enigma Mikey even though we’ve done this together since we were kids and I know nothing much about James at all.”  
“Sounds great. Thanks boss.”  
James and Mikey had both realised that they were being handed an opportunity to take action, a chance that might not come again. Frank had come to the conclusion that if there was something sinister going on he could take care of it better on his own terms. Neither side knew what the other was thinking but it all hinged on one person.  
Gerard.


	17. Chapter 17

An endless beach, serenaded by cool blue waters under an azure sky is most peoples idea of heaven. Warm sand, free drinks and the delights of good food and good company make it what millions dream of, whether likely to ever enjoy it or not.  
Frank’s villa on the beach had it all in abundance. A private beach too, well away from prying eyes where he and his friends had enjoyed every delight known to man including a few things that were not legal. Anywhere. It added to the thrill to say the least and more than one politician had come away knowing that Frank now had them by the balls.  
On the surface the boys were having a great time. After nearly a week of each others company a few barriers had come down, a lot of alcohol had been consumed and some interesting barriers had been breached entirely. Ray had come too, holding the fort down business wise and keeping a wary eye on them all. Claire, Nancy and Sharon had arrived three days in and had also found a camaraderie in insulting the boys to each other at every opportunity.   
The only person feeling an almost unbearable pressure was Gerard. He was pulled in both directions, the new unexpected intimacy with his brother was intoxicating and he couldn’t give it up no matter how wrong it was or how scared he felt. He knew Mikey was serious, James backing him up, in this mad scheme to kill Frank. Gerard also knew that if it happened then getting into the White House would be impossible and yet there was part of him that liked the idea, of being free to give up politics and do just what he wanted, however bad that might be.  
On the other hand Frank had been all charm, going out of his way to prove that Gerard was his as he had always been and Gerard, submissive bitch that he was, had loved it. Frankie told him just how things would be, how the world would be at their fucking feet, it was theirs for the taking. As long as Gerard did as he was told and that was the bit that stung.  
He was trying his best to forget about it now, his head held back by Frank’s hand buried deep in his hair as they fucked in the huge main bedroom. It felt too good, almost crying with the urge to come as Frank slapped him hard on the ass. Ok admittedly most people would have found it hard to think right then but all Gerard could hear was Frankie telling him just what bad boys had coming to them and he could do nothing but clench his hands into the bed sheets and scream Frank’s name.  
They lay together panting, Frank’s arms wrapped around Gerard’s back, his face nuzzled close into his neck. Gerard closed his eyes, peaceful for the first time since the shooting.  
“What’s your brother up to ?”  
Frank smiled as he felt Gerard go rigid, spot on again.  
“Mikey ? I don’t know, nothing. You know how he is.”  
“I do and I also know when someone is up to something. So ?”  
Gerard pulled away and turned to face Frank, temper showing in his eyes.  
“I said I don’t know.”  
Frank raised an eyebrow and waited until Gerard dropped his eyes. With barely a sound he pinned his lover to the bed, a sharp long bladed knife somehow appearing against Gerard’s throat.  
“Do not fucking lie to me. What is Mikey planning ?”  
Gerard felt tears of frustration and rage leaking out as Frank drew blood.   
“He’s not planning anything Frankie, let me go.”  
“Your psycho brother and his pal are planning something and you will tell me Gee or I will fucking gut you here and now.”  
Gerard looked into Frank’s eyes. Frankie was capable of it but the thought of him going after Mikey was unbearable. Maybe if he told the truth they could find a way out of this.  
“He…he’s gonna try and kill you, he said we could do it together but I don’t want you to die Frankie, I love you.”  
Frank had to laugh, they were just about stupid to try it too, you had to admire the balls but they should have known Gerard would crack. There was nothing that Gerard wouldn’t tell him in the end. So what to do ?  
“He’s gone too far this time you know that Gee.”  
Tears streamed down Gerard’s face as he nodded dumbly.  
“I know Frankie.”  
Frank stood up, dressing quickly as his mind went over just what he was gonna do to the two fucks who thought they could take him down. Gerard watched numbly from the bed, he had to find a way to warn Mikey before Frank got to him.  
“Go to my office now baby and I’ll find your brother.”  
“You’re gonna kill him.”  
For a brief moment, Frank felt pity. He leant down taking Gerard’s face between his hands and gently kissing him.  
“Not unless I have to, we can work this out.”  
Hope flowered briefly in Gerard before he realised Frank was lying to him. Trying to keep that thought off his face, he smiled.  
“I hope so.”  
Frank watched him go before heading down to the beach bar, waving to the pool where the girls, Ray and a couple of the bodyguards were hanging out. There were greetings and requests to join them that he smiled and waved at before heading out of sight.  
Ray turned back to the others.  
“Guess he’s busy doing something.”  
Claire bounced a beach ball off his head before grinning at Sharon and Nancy.  
“Bet we can guess what as well.”  
There was another round of drinks consumed and more lewd discussions about just what Frank might be up to before they decided to head back to the main house. The two guards left them to it and hit the bar as the others walked in.   
It was a huge house, light and airy meaning that sound carried. All four stopped at the sound of raised voices at the end of the corridor. There was a fight going on, a loud one which instantly caused Ray to look back at the girls.   
“Get the guards. Go !”  
The girls ran outside as he walked cautiously towards Frank’s office out back. He knew Mikey and Frank were yelling at each other, unable yet to make out the words. Probably meant James was in there too. Since there was no sight of Gerard either he guessed he was somehow involved. Reaching the end of the corridor, Ray hesitated.  
“Is everything ok in there ?”  
The door was locked and there was no answer, only more shouting. Ray could hear Gerard and James now and backed away down the corridor. He needed backup before going in there and whatever was going on it didn’t sound good.  
The guards arrived at the front door as gunshots echoed back down the corridor followed by a silence matched only by the still air on the beach outside.


	18. Chapter 18

Frank had found Mikey and James making out on the beach and not in the mood to be interrupted. It had taken the mention of a job, an important and lucrative one too, that had persuaded them to accompany Frank back to the beach house and along the long corridor to the office.  
Gerard was curled into a chair in the corner, wearing a hoodie despite the heat and looking as pale as death. This couldn’t be happening, his mind couldn’t process it at all. He lit another smoke as he heard footsteps outside and tried to keep a calm expression on his face.  
“Take a seat guys and lets get this sorted.”  
Mikey and James glanced at Gerard and sat down in the big lounge chairs that sat pushed away from the walnut desk. They had been biding their time all week and now seemed to be it, both were armed and just waiting for the right second to act. James felt more nerves than he wanted to admit having come to like Frank a lot. He hoped Mikey was as sure about this as he had sounded. Mikey just smiled, whatever loyalty he felt for Frank, this was strictly business.  
They settled down before Frank leant against the wood facing them both, a friendly smile on his face.  
“Right lets cut the crap. You fuckers think you can take me out ?”  
Guns appeared from nowhere as Gerard shut his eyes, opening them to see a Mexican standoff, Frankie with a gun in each hand as James and Mikey aimed straight at him. There was a tense moment, no-one daring to move.  
“You’re a crazy fuck Mikey I’ll give you that but you should have known Gerard won’t lie to me.”  
Mikey paled a little before smiling at Frank.  
“Yeah but he’s my brother. Blood will out Frank.”  
Frank raised an eyebrow before looking at James.  
“What about you, what do you get out of this ? See Mikey here maybe many things but clever he ain’t. Without me, how long do you think it will be before one of the other families goes for you ?”  
James swallowed hard, the same thought had occurred to him.  
“We can do this, we don’t need you.”  
Frankie laughed, standing up now.  
“You’re gonna die either way boys unless you put them down.”  
Mikey’s eyes blazed, his temper flaring.  
“I’m gonna fucking kill you.”  
“Mikey !”  
They all stopped looking over at Gerard, his face a mask of fear.  
“Stop this now. I don’t want either of you to die.”  
Gerard held his breath as both Frank and Mikey turned to look at him, their expressions somehow mirroring each other. Frank shrugged.  
“You always were too soft Gee, what do you want me to do ? He’s gonna do this anyway.”  
Mikey snorted.  
“He uses you Gerard, he always has.”  
Gerard stared, things slotting into place in his mind. With a desperate glance at both of them he turned away, his voice bitter.  
“So do what you have to do.”  
James tried to figure it out after for a long time, the whole thing had turned so quickly. One second they were staring at each other the next he was lying on the ground, both hands jammed to his knee in shock and pain. Mikey lay beside him, doubled over as blood began to seep from the wound in his stomach. It didn’t seem like the sound of the gunfire had reached them before it was over. He looked up as a shadow stood over him.  
“Why will none of you ever listen to me ?”  
James stared. This was impossible. It couldn’t be. Looking over to his right, he saw Frank propped up against the desk, also bleeding and also looking absolutely stunned.   
Gerard tucked the gun back into his hoodie and pouted at them.  
“I really thought you dumb fucks would sort this out yourselves but no. Your fucking egos get in the way every time and I have to go along with it.”  
“Gerard, what …….”  
Gerard turned to his brother, pity mixing with the anger on his face.  
“Shut up Mikey. I love you, you’re my brother but I am not your bitch and I am not going to let you ruin this family.”  
He turned to Frank, his Frankie. It hurt to have done this but his days of being pushed around were over.  
“I love you too Frankie but things have changed. I’ve changed. My future is with you and the boys not on Capitol Hill.”  
Frank grunted at the pain from the bullet wound and pulled himself up a little.  
“So you’re gonna throw it all away, everything we worked for ?”  
They could hear Ray and the bodyguards hammering on the door now as Gerard went to open it, pausing before he did so.  
“No, definitely not but I have found another way.”

 

******

 

January, 2 years later.

 

******

 

Gerard and Frank settled into their seats looking out over the crowds that had gathered to see the inauguration of the new president. Mikey and James were back at home, negotiating with the Chinese and Russians as a new arms race sprang up around them.   
“You think he’ll handle it.”  
Frank grinned.  
“There is no-one like that man for getting shit done.”  
Gerard giggled, glad to have withdrawn from public life. The official story of his injuries having been just too great had lent themselves well to his successor, the sympathy vote again coming into play to push Frank’s plan forward. They were partners in every sense now, Mikey and James their back up in a family that had become unstoppable.  
Contracts came flowing in, legitimate as well as not. Frank was the face of corporate America and the most feared Don of his generation. Mikey and James ran the rackets, the extortion and rampant violence that they thrived on while Gerard was the businessman, smooth and trustworthy that tied people in before they realised the damnation beyond.  
People would try to take them out, they always did but the fact that the man in the White House was theirs, had been the only one loyal to the end, meant that it would be virtually impossible to destroy the immaculate and bloody future mapped out in front of them.  
They sat back to watch Ray Toro embrace his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a pair of mafia tales that may yet lead to a trilogy........


End file.
